The Strange School Chapter 1
by mizzkitty456
Summary: Kloe and Nelly go to a normal school on the out side but there is a turn of events and something goes seriously wrong this "School" has a deep dark secret that draws the reader in.
1. Chapter 1

THE STRANGE SCHOOL

Chapter 1

OUR TEACHES A CAT!

On a gloomy monday morning in JA. An 8th grade math class. While students rush in the doors trying to get to A-block before the tardy bell rings.

(Tardy bell rings. As Nelly runs in the math class door.)

Nelly: (breathing hevily) Just made it.

Kloe: Woah what happend to you?

Nelly: I just ran from the elementary. Because my mom was going to be late to work so she didn't have time to drop me off too.

Kloe: Hmm, sounds like a hard way to start the day.

Nelly: Ya, and to make it worse its a math and history day. By the way where is Mrs. Davidson?

Kloe: I don't know, Actually I don't think anyone knows.

(30 minutes pass, the class has gone wild)

Kloe: So Nelly what are you using this free time for? I'm working on my history homework i forgot it in my locker yesterday.

Nelly: Nice, I'm just finishing up this book.

Kloe: Oh cool. What's it called?

Nelly: It's Twilight. I'm on the last chapter.

(20 more minutes pass)

Nelly: Ugg... I hate math.

Kloe: Why? I love it, especially Mrs. Davidson. And all the free time we've had today.

Nelly: WOW! really? I can't stand her. But I do agree the free time has been fun.

(Mrs. Davidson walks in)

Mrs. Davidson: Sorry I'm late class. Settle down and lets get started with todays lesson.

(20 minutes pass and the students start their in class work. Kloe raises her hand.)

Kloe: Mrs. Davidson I don't get number twelve?

Mrs. Davidson: You have to multiply then divide.

Kloe: Oh! woops... Ok. Thank you

(Mrs. Davidson starts back to her desk. Nelly raises her hand.)

Mrs. Davidson: Yes, Nelly.

Nelly: May I go to the bathroom?

Mrs. Davidson: Sure, but hurry I'm about to move on.

Nelly: Ok

(She starts for the door but trips on her shoe lace)

Nelly: OH NO! LOOK OUT!

_**CRASH**_

(Nelly landed on Mrs. Davidson so hard it knocked her head off... Litterly)

All students: What the!...

Nelly: I am so... Sorry? What the...

Mrs. Davidson: meow? mew mew mew?

Kloe: Umm...well...your...head.?

Mrs. Davidson: MEOW?

(Mrs. Davidson puts her head back on. Nelly faints)

Mrs. Davidson: Umm..well..you see..well.

_**RINGGGG**_

Oh! Look at that the bell rung well hurry along class don't wana be late. Now do we.

All students: Ya...o-o-o-ok?

(Nelly gets up and sprints out the door as the class slowly gets up and walks out.)

Mrs. Davidson: PHEW! Saved by the bell once more. Muhahahahahaha!


	2. Chapter 2

THE STRANGE SCHOOL

Chapter 2

THE LOST ONE?

-This is a continuation from the last chapter (OUR TEACHERS A CAT!)-

D-block rolls around and Kloe and Nelly met up with Kat.

(In the hallway standing at lockers)

Mr. Marvin: Hey kloe, Nelly do you mind going down to the basement to get me the spare papers. I need to be in the history calss in five minutes. If I'm not there the class will go wild. Oh and I'll get you hall passes so you won't be counted tardy.

Kloe: Sure Mr. Marvin, where in the basement are they?

Mr. Marvin: They are next to the boiler room door.

Kloe: (nudging Nelly) Ok we will be back in a jiffy.

(Kloe and Nelly head downstairs)

Nelly: WOW! It's really dark down here.

Kloe: Ya. We probibly should of brought a flash light

Nelly: Oh wait I think I have my phone on me... Here it is.

(Nelly pulls out her phone and shines a light on a storage door that has _**DO NOT OPEN**_ on it. Nelly reaches for the door handel.)

Kloe: What are you doing? It says _**DO NOT OPEN**_. Can't you read?

Nelly: Oh right sorry...

Kloe: Hey theres the boiler room... Hmm lets see... Theres the papers! Nelly you grab that end because this looks heavy... Nelly? Nelly? (Talks in a panic) Nelly! Where did you go? NELLY! (looks around frantically. Notices that the mysterious door was wide open.) What the.. Nelly this isn't funny! You know i'm scared of the dark. _**BEEEP **_(The phone dims) **...** (screaming) NELLY! (Kloe runs out of the basement screaming and runs into the history class. Crying with fear)

Kat: WOAH! Kloe your a mess what happend?

Kloe: (mumbling) N-N-N-E-E-E-L-L-L-L-L-L-Y-Y-Y S-S-S-H-H-H-E-E-E B-B-B-A-A-A-S-S-S-E-E-E...

(Before she could finish she faints) (Twenty minutes pass and Kloe finally wakes up)

Todd: Hey your finally up

Kloe: Umm... Where am I?

Todd: The nurses office your mom's on the way to pick you up.

Kloe: Nelly? Where is Nelly?

Todd: No one knows. Its like she just... _Vanished _into thin air.

Kloe: But what about the mysterious door?

Todd: Where?

Kloe: In the basement.

Todd: The only door in the basement is the boiler room door and that remains locked 24/7 unless the janitor is working on something in there.

Kloe: WHAT! BUT! SHE! ROOM! HUHHHHHH!

DUN DUN DUN... to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

* On continuation form the last chapter of the strange school. *

Scene: At Kloe's house

Kloe: (On the phone) Ya she's been missing for three months.

Kat: (On the other end of the line) So explain what happened again.

Kloe: So it started out with Mr. Marvin asking Nelly and I to go down to the basement to get some spare papers. So we went down there and there was a strange door and Nelly reached for it but I stopped her. And I turned my back for a second and she was gone. So I ran out of there and then the door wasn't there when other people checked it out.

Kat: Hmm… We should check it out for ourselves.

Kloe: NO! NO! NO! I WILL NEVER GO IN THERE AGAIN!

Kat: Please, come with me I really don't want to go alone.

Kloe: NO!

(After 10 minutes of pleading with Kloe, She finally agrees)

Kat: So we'll meet up tomorrow at 10pm in front of the school.

Kloe: F-F-F-I-I-I-N-N-N-E-E-E

(The next day Kloe and Kat met up at the school at 10:03pm)

Kat: Hey Kloe, over here. I got the keys form the janitor, so we're all ready.

Kloe: D-D-DOOO you have the flashlight.

Kat: Duh

(They head inside and go down in the basement)

Kat: So where was this so called "door"

(Kloe staring blankly at a bloody trail leading into the door)

Kloe: (pointing inside the door) That's the door that no one saw.

(The door was wide open)

Kat: lets check it out (Starts to walk in)

(Kloe grabs Kat and yanks her back. They fall with a crash. The flashlight breaks.)

Kat: Nice Kloe, now we have no light (Pulls out her phone) Come on Kloe lets check it out.

Kloe: (Staring at the blood again) O-O-OK

(They walk in and they here a rocking chair and the song ring-around-the-rosy)

Kloe: (looking around and points to the rocking chair with a doll on it) what's that

(She turns her head to look at Kat and a vision of Kat maliciously maimed flashes threw her head)

Kloe: (Screaming) NOOO! KAT (She turns to run out the door but it slams shut)

(Then you here a Childs voice)

Child: You are my new toys not, But be warned I play rough. Now which one of you tastes the best?

(Kat's sleeve gets pulled up and, what seems like rotwiler teeth bites her)

Child: Yum (here lips licking), come Nelly feast on your new toy.

Kat: (Screaming) NOOOOO

(Nelly comes out of a chained room, Covered in blood, and on all fours sprinting towards Kat)

Kat: (Frozen and trying to scream)

Child: I wouldn't do that if I were you it makes her more ferocious and hungry but she plays with her food so the less you move the less she'll find you tasty.

(Groaning and Screeching coming from Nelly as she heads towards Kat)

Nelly: Ugg I cant do this any more (Stands up)

Director: CUTTT, WHAT IS IT NOW NELLY

Nelly: I cant play this part I feel as if I'm about to laugh this isn't a horror it's a comedy. This is so not scary what so ever.

Director: Nelly get back in there and finish the scene or you don't get paid.

Nelly: Ugg fine.

(Nelly gets back in character) (The moaning and screeching continues)

(Kyo walks in)

Kyo: Did anyone order a pizza?

Child: Oh that's me

Director: (Gets a annoyed look) Take 5 everybody

*To be continued*


	4. Chapter 4

The Strange School

*6 months after Kloe and Nelly starred in the movie "The Strange School".

Scene: In an amusement park on a school trip

Characters: Todd (AKA Kyo), Peach (AKA Nelly), and Kloe (AKA Kloe)

Peach: (saying to Kloe) Wow I can't believe that the director actually sent all the cast off to "Super Silly Fun Land"

Kloe: I know right, he never seemed like the type to spend his own hard owned cash and gives us a relaxing day here.

Peach: Well whatever let's enjoy our day and go on as many rides as possible

(They enter the front gate only to find HUGE lines everywhere and they see a sign that says: FREE ADMITION DAY. Kloe and Peach look at each other)

Peach: I knew there was something wrong with the director sending us here.

Kloe: Like I said lets just enjoy what we can.

Peach: Ok, how about we go on that one (Points to a spiny ride) there's a small line for it so we wont have to wait long.

Kloe: well I don't like spiny rides. How about you go on it while I save us a spot in line at the Tower Of Doom.

Peach: Sounds good.

(Kloe walks off and Peach gets in line for the ride)

(The ride operator says)

Ride Operator: (Saying into a microphone) since today's so busy every one needs a partner to ride no one may go by him or her selves. That is all. Enjoy your day here at "Super Silly Fun Land"

Peach: Looking around to see whose her partner is. (Sees Todd and waves at him to come over)

Todd: Hi peach what do you want.

Peach: Do you want to come on this ride with me? Every one needs a partner since its sooooo busy.

Todd: Sure

(They board the ride and it starts moving. 3 seconds later the ride stops in mid-air.)

Peach: Whoa what's going on?

Todd: Looks like a malfunction with the ride

(All of a sudden a loud Buzzing comes from all the microphones and a mysterious voice starts so say)

Voice: I'm sorry for the incontinence but the park needs to shut down immediately please get off your ride any way possible and head to your nearest exit.

(A huge crowd rushes out of the amusement park and people are jumping out of the ride)

Todd: We should jump too. Grab my hand and well jump into that bush.

Peach: Ook

(Todd takes her hand and they jump. They land in the bush but fall through and they end up in a place that looks somewhat like an abandoned prison)

Peach: Where are we?

Todd: I don't know its too dark but the out lines of jail cells seem to be off in the distance.

Peach: Ya I see that too.

Todd: (With a big grin) let's check it out

Peach: Totally

(They head in the direction of the jail cells)

Todd: (While walking) I never did congratulate you on that awesome movie I think you played an amazing Nelly

Peach: Thank you

(They continue to walk then they start to here yelling and they see light coming through a crack in a door. They walk towards it)

Peach: Ugg it seems like we've been walking for 20 minutes (Collapses)

Todd: Peach…Peach are you ok?

(He picks her up and continues to the door with light. Right before he opens the door the hall fills with smoke and you can hear someone inside the door saying)

Person: There's someone listening

(Todd passes out. 2 hours pass and peach wakes up)

Peach: Owe. Now where are we?

(She doesn't see Todd at first)

Peach: Where are you Todd!

Todd: Shhhhh. They don't know we're awake yet. Keep your voice down.

Peach: What happened?

Todd: It seems like there drug dealers and the host of the park made a deal with them and now they have come to collect. And that's all I've picked up so far.

(Peach starting to sneeze and Todd puts his hand over her mouth)

Peach: HA HA HAAAAAAAAA CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

1st dealer: THERE AWAKE BRING UM IN

Todd: Get down Peach

Peach: (Hides) what's gunna happen

Todd: I don't know but I'm guessing something bad

4th dealer: (Opens door) this way boss wants to see you.

(Only Todd stands up because Peach is hiding. The 4th dealer leaves the door cell open)

(Peach knowing what to do getting position and waits for everyone to be away)

Peach: I hope Todd will be ok until I come to rescue him

(She goes over to one of the guards and bashes him over the head and he falls to the floor. She takes his gun and follows the trail that Todd and the 4th dealer went down) (While she's following the path un-noticed she hears Todd pleading with someone to him alive)

2nd dealer: Ya boss if we keep him alive he could be of some help around here and we could put him to work

Boss: True very True number 2 that's why you're my favorite. Weren't there two of you? NUMBER 4 you've messed up again go get the second one I've herd she's a girl (All the guys whistle)

Todd: No there was only me I am the only one I fell in a bush and ended up here It was all me

1st dealer: Hehe you sneeze like a girl.

Boss: number 1 you're so stupid that's because he's lying

(The boss walks up to Todd and back hands him)

Boss: don't you lie to me boy

(Todd's eyes start to tear up) (Peach sneaks up behind the 4th dealer and smacks him upside the head and he passes out cold)

Peach: (Whispering to herself) one down four to go

(A guard sneaks up behind her and grabs her)

Guard: The boss won't be happy about this

(She backflips out of his arms and kicks him in the back. He's also out-cold)

Peach: Whoa it's like instinct took over me.

(She goes back over to the door and sneaks in)

Boss: WHERE IS NUMEBR 4 I WANA SEE IF THAT GIRL IS WORTH IT! Number 2 since I can trust you with anything and you'll get it done right please go see what number 4 is doing that is taking forever.

2nd dealer: Yes sir (leaves room)

(The boss is left with only number 3. While there talking to Todd, Peach sneaks over and closes and locks the door)

3rd Dealer: what was that noise

Todd: I don't know but a shadow is behind that box

Peach: (Whispering) now's my chance

Boss: (Looks at Todd and back at the box) number 3 don't go over there Todd is planning something

Todd: Who me I would never

(You here Kloe whispering down a vent)

Kloe: PST… guys up here

(3rd dealer looks up at the vent and Peach jumps out from behind the box and nocks the 3rd dealer out before he even knew it)

Boss: There all morons (Holds gun up to Todd's head) take one more step missy and you boyfriend gets it

(1st, 2nd,and 4th dealer are banging on the door)

1st dealer: Open it up or we'll break it down.

4th dealer: We know you're in there little girl

2nd dealer: Owe get off my foot number 4

4th dealer: I'm not on your foot stupid

2nd dealer: YES YOU ARE AND IM NOT THE STUPID ONE STUPID

1st dealer: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU

2nd and 4th: NO YOU SHUT UP

1st dealer: JUST BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND HELP ME BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR BOSS MAN IS IN THERE

2nd and 4th: CAN'T YOU SEE WERE BUSY HERE AND DON'T CALL US STUPID

2nd dealer: GET OFF MY FOOT NUMBER 4

4TH dealer: I'M NOT ON YOUR FOOT YOUR ON MINE OWE

1st dealer: (Thinking to himself) There both stupid

(3 minutes pass of them arguing and they both agree to disagree and all three of them are trying to break down the door)

Boss: (Whispering) there all stupid that's why I'm replacing them with you (gets a huge grin and winks at Peach)

Peach: _-CHILL- _

(You here Kloe voice again)

Kloe: I'm sending a rope down this vent I hope you guys can here this also I have the police up here

Todd: (Face palm thinking to himself) haha she's so stupid what if we hadn't escaped yet and the dealers heard that then they would of escaped with us (Yelling) NOW PEACH

Peach: (Head butts the boss and nocks him out cold a well)

(They grab the rope and head up and right when they are about to disappear through the vent the boss awakes)

Peach: (In a sassy voice) by the way "Boss man" (Shoots right above his head at his hair and a wig pops off)

Boss: OH NO NOT MY WIG

(The door slams open and number 1, 2, and 4 breaks in take one look and crack up laughing. Then the cops came crashing in and arrested all of them accept the amusement host who was hiding in the corner this whole time)

(Peach and Todd come out from the vent stull on the rope)

Kloe: (Saying with a big grin) I'm so glad you too are alright I was at the entrance of the ride when I saw you jump in to those bushes and disappear so I followed you saw what they had done and went and told the cops so here I am

Peach: THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH KLOE

Kloe: No problemo

(While Todd and Peach are walking home)

Todd: You were really brave today

Peach: Ya so were you

Todd: (Jokingly) Haha lets do that again some time we got free addition passes for saving the parks host

Peach: HAHA no (gets a serious face) I was really worried about you I seriously thought they were gunna kill you and…me

Todd: Aww I wouldn't let them harm a single hair on your head (Gets a huge grin)

(Grabs Peach in his arms)

Todd: I really care for you, I don't think I could live another day if they did anything to you

Peach: I don't think I'd live very long without you either, Todd

(Todd leans in to kiss Peach and peaches mom walks out)

Peaches' mom: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN IVE BEEN WORRIED SICK  
>(Shoves Todd into the trash) ARE YOU ALRIGHT NO INJURIES RIGHT<p>

Peach: Mom! Quit it! (Shrugs off mom's hands) just give me a minute; I'll be inside soon to explain what happened.  
>Mom: okay sweetie (goes back in)<p>

Peach: (Walks over to the trash bins and helps Todd out of the trash) I'm really sorry, I think we were in the middle of something... (Leans back into kiss Todd until the front door bursts open and Peach's dad comes out)

Dad: Get away from my daughter boy!

(Todd shrieks in a rather girly fashion and takes off)

Peach: Dad! He was about to-

Dad: To your room missy! You're too young for boys!

(Peach goes back in the house)

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
